


Controller Rumble

by tomatojuicee



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: (Eric is on voice comms), Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Crack Treated Seriously, Game: Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Vibrators, also sunwoo and hyunjae are in the next room i guess, xbox one playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatojuicee/pseuds/tomatojuicee
Summary: Controller Rumble: A feature that allows a video game controller to vibrate in select situations, such as when firing a weapon or receiving damage, to immerse the player in the game.orJuyeon sticks a vibrator in Eric while Eric plays Call of Duty: Modern Warfare
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 12
Kudos: 295





	Controller Rumble

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is not serious.

The Boyz had finally done it. They had finally smuggled an Xbox One into the dorm. Chanhee had been the one to get his hands on it, having hawked the G Market Used Electronics postings for two weeks straight in order to snap up the console at a veritable steal. Unfortunately, the group couldn’t pick up any packages without letting their managers know because the delivery lockers in their building required a key. This led to a top secret three-man operation in which Sunwoo and Haknyeon, in a rare instance of post-divorce cooperation, distracted their manager long enough for Hyunjae to steal the key, grab the Xbox from the mailroom, and return the key without being seen. Everyone went wild ordering their choices to fill up the dorm’s game library, picks ranging from Stardew Valley (Sangyeon) to GTA (Sunwoo) to Resident Evil (Changmin). Kevin and Younghoon feigned interest by selecting a pretty skin for the console.

So, thanks to his members’ hard work, Eric was able to sit on the living room floor (every day he thanked god for the fact that their managers didn’t live with them, for many, many reasons,) and absolutely annihilate the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) campaign mode. If he was playing on Recruit mode, no one had to know.

Eric fist-pumped internally as he slaughtered yet another swathe of Russian troops, earning himself a badge for the stage. This was just too easy!

“Then why don’t you try playing on Veteran Mode, pussy?” Sunwoo called from the kitchen.

Oops, had Eric said that aloud? He opened his mouth to clap back when he was interrupted by a loud  _ BZZZZZZ _ . Eric yelped as he felt the vibrations run from his core all the way to his toes. He turned around to glare up at the couch, where Juyeon was slouched, legs spread with a pink, round remote in hand, smiling lazily.

“Is something wrong Youngjae?” Juyeon asked.

Eric gulped. He could feel the flush spreading out across his face and down his chest. He’d been so engrossed in playing Xbox that he had almost forgotten about the toy Juyeon put inside him before telling Eric to play his game. He couldn’t help but clench reflexively on it. He shook his head. “No, nothing’s wrong.”

Juyeon looked satisfied. “Then go back to playing. I’m sure things will get harder from now on.”

_ Easy for you to say _ , Eric thought, though a thrill ran up his spine at Juyeon’s suggestion of what was to come. (Hopefully Eric, in the vaguely near future.) Sparing one last glance at the kitchen where some of the members were still eating, Eric got back to playing, fingers just a little bit more sweaty against his controller.

He finished up the last bit of the mission without Juyeon touching the remote, though Eric could feel Juyeon’s heavy gaze on his shoulders without looking. The anticipation in of itself had him squirming.

He was about to go on to the next part of the campaign when Juyeon spoke up. “Don’t.”

“Huh?” Eric turned around to look at Juyeon.

“Eyes on the screen,” Juyeon commanded. Eric swivelled back in a heartbeat. Juyeon continued, “Why don’t you play...” Juyeon’s authoritative voice wavered for a second and then he called in the direction of the kitchen, “Hey, what’s the mode called in Call of Duty where you play against other people online?”

Sweat collected between Eric’s hands and the controller.

“Online Multiplayer!” Hyunjae called back. The food in his mouth could be heard even if Eric couldn’t see it. He made a mental note to clean the dining table later in case some half eaten rice grains happened to fly out. That is, after he was finished cleaning the couch.

“Thanks!” Juyeon replied. His tone changed completely as he addressed Eric again. “Why don’t you play Online Multiplayer mode?”

Eric’s tongue darted out to wet his parched lips. “O-Okay.” He had a bad feeling that he knew where this was going, but went to search for a Team Deathmatch game.

“No-” Juyeon interrupted and Eric’s thumb stilled over the X button. Juyeon leaned over the back of the couch and solicited the kitchen once more: “What’s the mode called where there are no teams and you just kill everyone you see?”

“FREE FOR ALL, BOOMER!” Hyunjae exploded from the kitchen. With this second audio sample, Eric determined the menu for today was kimchi jjigae and rice. (It was all in the consistency of Hyunjae’s scream.)

“Thanks!” Juyeon called back, completely unruffled. To Eric: “Choose Free For All mode.”

Eric did as he was told and got into game, still torturously aware of the vibrator inside him. As the spawning screen flashed, Juyeon asked nonchalantly, “Aren’t you going to turn on voice comms?”

A shiver of horror passed through Eric’s gut and he flushed with humiliation as he felt his cock twitch. “Hyung, please, don’t make me turn on voice comms.” He said quietly.

“Why? You don’t want to play like that?” Juyeon asked sternly. “You think you’ll play better without being able to communicate with your team?”

“Hyung,” Eric protested, “This is free for all mode, I don’t have a team.”

“I don’t care,” Juyeon growled, and then composed himself. “Turn voice comms on for hyung, please?”

“Only immature little kids turn the voice comms on in Free For All mode,” Eric pleaded, “Hyung, please, think of the children! They’re gonna hear!”

A smile curled its way onto Juyeon’s face. “Then you’ll just have to be quiet, Youngjae-yah.”

Eric swallowed audibly.

Juyeon put the pink remote down on the couch and stood up. “Or I could just leave.”

If Eric had the mental presence to look at Juyeon, he would have seen the bulge in Juyeon’s sweatpants, how much Juyeon wanted this too, but that waaaaay down on his list of priorities, the first of which was not getting blue-balled. He switched on voice comms.

The couch cushions groaned as Juyeon sat back down and Eric’s shoulders sank with relief. He risked a glance back at Juyeon and found him grinning sweetly at him.

“You’re doing well, Youngjae-yah.” Juyeon waved the remote in front of his face and gave the button a press.

Eric couldn’t help the whimper that came out of him as the vibrations carried through his prostate and straight to his dick. He was already so on edge.

“ _ Who the fuck is wacking one off in game?” _ A voice that clearly belonged to someone whose balls hadn’t dropped yet sounded through Eric’s voice comms as his character spawned on screen. The round was starting. Eric blushed magenta when he realized everyone on comms had just heard him. Juyeon had the audacity to laugh.

He started the match by dying four times in a row without a single kill. Eric wasn’t an expert to begin with (so he couldn’t play Campaign Mode on Veteran difficulty, so what?) and having a vibrator six inches up his asshole wasn’t helping at all.

Even Juyeon with his infant-like knowledge of Call of Duty seemed to realize Eric was performing poorly, because he spoke up: “Youngjae-yah, you need to do well in this game if you want me to fuck you after this.”

The mic on Eric’s headset must have picked up some of that, because some kid squeaked “Whoever just said that turn up your mic or put it closer, we can’t hear shit!”

Eric, unable to respond to Juyeon verbally, just nodded tensely, and Juyeon gave the vibrator a pulse in response. He was beyond thankful that Juyeon couldn’t hear what people were saying in comms, but at the same time he wasn’t sure if the humiliation would turn him on less or more.

Instead of pondering on that, he put all the focus he could muster into the game. Looking at the minimap for once, he was able to prepare for an enemy appearing from across the courtyard and gunned them down before they could get a shot off.

“Nice,” Juyeon said, rewarding Eric with a short buzz of the vibrator.

Eric bit his lip as his dick jumped interestedly. He barely had time to recover his concentration before he killed the next opponent he saw.

As a reward for  _ that _ , Juyeon kept his thumb on the remote until Eric located and delivered a melee beat down to a third opponent.

_ 3 Kill Streak! _

“You’re doing good,” Juyeon purred, easing up the remote control just enough for Eric to come to his senses and deploy a UAV, his reward for the killstreak. He ran into a vacant building and took one hand off his controller to palm himself through his sweats for relief.

Juyeon clucked his tongue from behind. “No touching yourself.”

“Hyung..” Eric whimpered, but tore his hand away from his deprived cock. It was a good thing he did, because another player entered the building that instant and Eric gunned them down with a lucky first time headshot.

A pre-pubescent voice uttered a litany of slurs through voice comms and Eric’s screen flashed a  _ 4 Kill Streak! _

Eric was even distracted enough by the game to sneer “fuck yeah!” into his headset. Juyeon pressed the button and Eric’s cock jumped as the vibrator started moving. He leaned forward on reflex and groaned “fuck yeah,” into his headset.

Comms got really silent for a good ten seconds after that, punctuated by a single high pitched " _ What the frick? _ "

Eric snuck a glance over his shoulder to see Juyeon with his dick out, stroking himself leisurely. The fucker was enjoying this. Juyeon licked his lips. “Youngjae, are you okay?” He asked.

Eric nodded. “I’m doing fine.”

“You’re enjoying it?”

Eric nodded again, squirming on the vibrator.

Juyeon cooed. “So cute.” He nodded towards the screen. “Keep playing.”

Spurred on by Juyeon’s praise, and feeling a red hot flush light up his entire body, Eric got back to the game. He had a kill streak now, and he felt motivated to keep it alive.

He was actually doing well, racking up kills while he managed not to die himself. Juyeon never let him get too comfortable though. Everytime Eric found himself nearly forgetting about the toy inside of him, Juyeon would give him a couple pulses that had him doubling over and rocking his hips back and forth hopelessly. Juyeon brought Eric to the edge and then receded back nonstop.

Eric had no idea how long this push and pull had been going on, asshole nearly numb with stimulation, when Juyeon asked, “How much time is left until the end of the round?”

Even checking the game clock required every ounce of focus he had. “About a minute,” Eric replied weakly. 

“Perfect.” Juyeon’s hand wrapped around the remote with a chokehold and he held down on the vibration button. Eric choked back a little moan. “I’m not letting go of the button until the match is over, Youngjae-yah.”

Eric nodded miserably, biting his bottom lip for dear life and blinking back tears. Even the slightest brush of his cockhead against the inside seam of his sweatpants sent tremors through his entire body, not to mention the friction against his rim if he shifted in his seat.

Juyeon flicked his other wrist as he pumped himself up and down. “Baby,” he said breathlessly, “Can you stay alive for me for the next minute?”

Eric whined, but his character gunned down another enemy on screen. He was up to twelve kills now.

“ _ Who’s making those weird noises? I can’t concentrate!” _ Some squeaker complained.

Eric had half the mind to be vocal on purpose after hearing that, but his sense of morality won out. Just barely.

Instead he focused on picking up a health pack and sweeping the building he was currently in. He turned a blind corner and ran straight into another player, and before he could even process things he had melee’d the enemy to death. It was like his reaction times had suddenly eclipsed superhuman speeds.

With every cell in his body singing with over-stimulation, egged on by Juyeon’s little gasps and words of encouragement, Eric fell into a trance-like focus. His gaze on the screen was unfocused but his fingers moved on instinct, eliminating other players one by one as the vibrator continued to milk his prostate mercilessly. 

_ 15th Kill! Juggernaut Ready for Activation! _

Eric was racking up killstreak bonuses he had never gotten before. Distantly he was aware of his breathing hitching and becoming more and more audible on comms, the growing wet spot of precum at the front of his sweatpants, the tremors of pleasure climbing from his prostate all the way up his spine, but every sensation was secondary to the screen in front of him.

There was a kill-streak bonus in this game that, to Eric, had only existed in Youtube highlight compilations previous to the transcendent experience he was currently having. At thirty kills without dying, a player could deploy a Tactical Nuke, which would wipe the entire map and end the game. Somewhere on the horizon of his vibrator-and-COD-centric existence, the potential of a Tactical Nuke bonus crested Eric’s conscience.

A string a drool dropped out of Eric’s mouth as his eyes glazed over.

The army of 12.9 year olds spewed refuse into Eric’s ears through voice comms. 

The vibrator inside of him was moving like Younghoon’s phone when he was ignoring the 97-line group chat.

Eric felt like his asshole had been turned inside out and stretched over an electrical socket- in a good way.

Dark spots blossomed in his vision. His vibrator induced flow-state was quickly slipping away as he teetered closer and closer to the edge of orgasm. How could he focus on the tv when it was taking all of his energy not to fuck his cock into the hardwood floor to chase any friction he could get?

His hands scrabbled at the controller haphazardly as he stooped to button-mashing in a pathetic attempt to stay alive until the in-game timer ran out.

_30th Kill! Tactical Nuke Ready for Activation!_ _  
_ Eric managed to get a read on the game clock.

Ten seconds left. 

Fuck it.

He smashed the button to deploy the nuke and then threw the controller away and let himself go, melting into the floor as his orgasm hit him like a tidal wave, coming in his sweatpants untouched. He crumpled forward and his forehead hit the ground, supernovas going off in the backs of his eyelids as his nuke wiped the entire tv screen with light.

When he finally came to, one side of his face smashed into the floor panels as he trembled on the hardwood floor, the match had finished. Looking up blearily, his eyes widened.

_ VICTORY! _ Displayed itself across the post-match screen. He’d won the Free For All match with a total of thirty kills exactly and only four deaths. He’d  _ never _ won Free For All before.

He summoned all of his post-nut strength to turn and tell Juyeon this, but the sight of Juyeon knocked the words out of him.

Juyeon’s gaze was dark, hooded, and almost predatory, his knuckles white at how tightly he was squeezing his angry, glistening cock. “Come here, Youngjae.”

Eric scrambled to his feet as quickly as he could, vibrator slipping out and hitting the floor to be forgotten. His knees buckled embarrassingly as he worked to step out of his ruined sweatpants on the way to the couch.

Juyeon’s big hands reached for him and yanked him down onto the cushions. He was on top of Eric and kissing his lights out in a flash. Eric could feel Juyeon’s cock pushing insistently against his bare thigh like a hot pole of lead.

“So good for me,” Juyeon muttered into his jaw, hips moving and dragging the sticky head of his cock in circles against Eric’s thigh.

Eric was too exhausted for words, just nodding and mewing into Juyeon’s mouth.

Juyeon drew back on his haunches, his entire expression a wild mess. “Hyung is gonna fuck you now, okay?”

“Yes,” Eric whined, pushing his hips down into the couch.

Pushing pieces of wet hair away from Eric’s sweaty face, Juyeon pressed another rough kiss to the side of his mouth before lining himself up against Eric’s puffy, wet entrance and sliding in.

Juyeon was bigger than the vibrator and Eric groaned at the new stretch of his already abused entrance. He could tell that Juyeon was already close by how impatiently he pushed in, sliding inside of Eric with a searing urgency.

Once Juyeon was all the way in, Eric hooked his ankles together behind the small of Juyeon’s back. “Move,” he said, knowing that Juyeon was waiting for the signal to let himself go.

Juyeon released a long, drawn out grunt as he pulled out until just the tip was inside of Eric, stretching along his sensitive rim, and then rammed back in, knocking the breath out of both of them.

On the next thrust he found Eric’s prostate and Eric almost screamed, throwing his head back against the arm of the couch and digging his nails into Juyeon’s back. His soft dick gave a helpless twitch at the overstimulation.

Juyeon set a brutal pace, fucking in and out of Eric like his life depended on it. Eric’s cum from earlier smeared against their stomachs as they moved against each other. Sweat poured off Juyeon’s face and onto Eric’s neck and chest. Eric could feel the small of his back getting rug burns from the violent friction against the couch cushions. Juyeon grabbed the back of one of his thighs and hitched it above his shoulder for a better angle. Eric was thankful that he took stretching seriously as a dancer.

It only took a few minutes before Juyeon’s thrusts turned arhythmic, the older man chasing his orgasm desperately. Eric knew the exact moment that Juyeon lost it because he tensed up on top of Eric, burying his face into Eric’s neck and clamping onto the skin there with his mouth as he rode his orgasm out. Juyeon collapsed onto Eric as he emptied himself, hips jerking erratically. Eric could feel Juyeon’s hot cum spreading out inside of him.

It took five or ten minutes before either of them were coherent enough to speak.

“That was good,” Juyeon said into Eric’s chest.

“Yeah,” Eric agreed. He was aware that somewhere to his side, on the floor, the lubed up vibrator was still laying on the ground. He would have to charge it later.

“I’ll treat you to Shake Shack this week,” Juyeon said.

“Thanks, hyung.” In the afterglow, Eric confessed, petting Juyeon’s hair, “I’ve never gotten the 30 Kill Streak nuke reward before.”

Juyeon was quiet for a bit and then he gave a mischievous grin. “So you’re saying the vibrator makes you perform better? I feel like there are other opportunities where we could try this out... The practice room, for example-”

Eric felt the blood flooding his face. He gave Juyeon’s head a wack and said as authoritatively as he could, “The vibrator is  _ not _ leaving the dorm!”

Juyeon chuckled and pressed a kiss against Eric’s chest. “Whatever you want, Youngjae.”

They lay there until Eric’s cum between them started feeling cool and tacky.

“Hyung, get up.” Eric nudged at Juyeon’s pliant form.

“Hmm,” Juyeon said, and nuzzled further into Eric’s chest.

“I’m serious hyung, it’s gonna leak onto the couch.” Eric whined.

Eric struggled underneath Juyeon for a couple more futile seconds before giving up. He snaked a hand down to the couch below his ass to check and yeah, he was gonna have to douse it with OxiClean later, before the cushions started corroding.

His fingers were now sticky with cum and he licked them clean- it was just a reflex at this point. His face puckered. Battery acid. “Juyeon hyung, let’s eat more fruit from now on.”

“Fucking shit-” Sunwoo’s voice came from over the back of the couch. He and Hyunjae were heading back to their rooms after finishing their meals. Hyunjae looked very pale.

Eric pushed Juyeon’s shoulders and had the decency to look apologetic. “We should really clean up now hyung...”

“Don’t mind us, we’re just going to lock our doors for the rest of the evening...” Sunwoo’s voice disappeared into his room and right before the door shut Eric swore he heard Changmin’s voice floating out of the open door: “We should try that sometime Sunu-yah...”

And then they were alone in the living room.

“So I guess that means we can stay out here as long as we like, right?” Juyeon said.

“Well, we should clean-” Juyeon squeezed Eric with a little hug and started peppering his chest with kisses. “Oh fine, we’ll stay out here a bit longer.” It wouldn't hurt to indulge Juyeon just a bit more than he already had.

  
  


.

.

.

  
  


Sangyeon stepped out into the living room. He was trying to make a habit of getting up at a proper hour in the morning. It didn’t hurt that it meant he got a couple hours of peace alone with himself and his crops in Stardew Valley, where he had named all of his farm animals after the other members. He finished brewing his coffee and shuffled into the living room eager to play, but what he saw, pink and shiny, next to the console stopped him in his tracks.

The silence of the dorm was shattered by Sangyeon’s earth shaking roar: “ERIC YOUNGJAE SOHN, CHARGE YOUR VIBRATOR IN YOUR ROOM, IN THE BATHROOM, IN THE CLOSET, I DON’T CARE, BUT DON’T PLUG IT INTO THE DAMN XBOX!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the satan’s spawn that birthed this idea! And I’m very sorry to The Boyz.
> 
> The stuff I post keeps getting shorter and shorter and I swear I'm working on some longer stuff with actual PLOT but life has a way of getting in the way of things. Still, I hope these low-hanging fruit fics are also enjoyable in their own ways!
> 
> Also I've got [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/tomatojuicee) !


End file.
